Despues de todo, el poder no es lo mas importante
by Himiko Hayashi
Summary: Su primer reacción fue dar un paso hacia atrás pero a penas logró darlo cuando Sesshomaru desenvainó a Souunga con tanta fuerza que rozó el vientre de Rin quien pálida cayó al suelo mientras un inmenso dolor inundaba todo su ser al observarse con grandes cantidades de sangre alrededor suyo y alzando su vista para ver el rostro de su amo completamente enardecido y furioso...


**Holap! Aquí cumpliendo el reto de Moun que dice: **Una mirada futurista de cómo Sesshômaru enfrentaría la muerte de su protegida a manos de alguien inesperado (puede ser quién quieran) sin poder salvarla de nuevo. Que contenga los siguientes géneros: angustia y tragedia**.** Un shot de más de mil palabras. Un plazo de diez días. **Propuesto en el foro ¡Siéntate! Aquí en ffnet :D**

**Casi muero intentando hacer este fic O_o y es por eso que lo amo tanto! Porque la idea la tenía hace mucho tiempo y era la idea más loca y amorfa que jamás pude imaginar (de esas que uno cree que serían un ridícula fic) y heme aquí publicando mi loca obra de arte de la cual me enamoré… **

**Especial agradecimiento a Moun por inspirarme en hacer esta fic y ¡perdón! Con todo el dolor de mi alma te pido perdón… porque no sé si cumplí a pie de letra el reto que propusiste pero va dedicado con cariño, en serio :D**

**Y un especial agradecimiento a quienes leerán este fic, disfrútenlo!**

Sus piernas no daban para más, y mientras se adentraba en el bosque rezaba a Kami por no morir aquella noche. Escuchaba los pasos tras ella mientras el suelo temblaba y los árboles caían uno a uno; hubiese dado la vida entera por volver a ver a su Sesshomaru junto a ella para protegerla pero ahora no estaba y se encontraba ella sola tratando de correr como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Conteniendo con la manga de su lujoso kimono las lágrimas que salían a borbotones comenzaron a venir sus recuerdos a flor de piel mientras se acordaba de los feroces lobos detrás de ella, cuando aún era una niña, cuando corrió para hallar al ángel con el que se había encontrado por primera vez y justamente, como aquel día, su ángel no estaba para rescatarla.

Hundida en sus pensamientos no logró divisar hacia dónde se dirigía tropezando con una raíz de uno de los mil árboles que se encontraban a su alrededor, inmediatamente soltó un grito desesperado, había lastimado su vientre de cuatro meses de embarazo lo que la hizo anonadarse un poco; sin embargo no era tiempo de ser la chica débil de siempre por lo que juntó todas sus fuerzas y siguió rumbo al pueblo más cercano con la mínima esperanza de no ser una víctima de la terrible bestia que la perseguía; pero sus súplicas internas no duraron mucho puesto que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sesshomaru se encontraba viéndola con ojos carmesí y con su mano en la espada envainada; su primer reacción fue dar un paso hacia atrás pero a penas logró darlo cuando Sesshomaru desenvainó a Souunga con tanta fuerza que rozó el vientre de Rin quien pálida cayó al suelo mientras un inmenso dolor inundaba todo sus ser al observarse con grandes cantidades de sangre alrededor suyo y alzando su vista para ver el rostro de su amo completamente enardecido y furioso.

Aquella escena era tan devastadora que la única persona que había estado observando todo el trayecto de la espada Souunga se había quedado petrificada ya que jamás pensó que aquella prueba fuese a convertirse en una catástrofe. Sin pensarlo dos veces agarró su Meido Seiki y con ello abrió la tumba de Inu no Taisho… si era bien cierto que a las almas se les debe dejar descansar, por ningún motivo Irasue permitiría que su nieto fuese lastimado; y la única persona capaz de detener a Sesshomaru era él…

S&R

S&R

S&R

Era simplemente increíble ver como se habían doblegado miles de yokais frente a Sesshomaru. Tierra que pisaba el gran yokai era tierra que pasaba a pertenecer a él; pero cada batalla ganada era simplemente un paso más para enfrentarse a miles de yokais que ganaba como enemigos y que querían hacerle guerra, una verdadera guerra. Se oían rumores por todas partes sobre las aldeas de humanos que emigraban, sobre la guerra que se avecinaba, sobre el heredero de las tierras de Inu no Taisho y su posible triunfo; pero todo aquello no era la razón por la que Irasue decidía darle a Sesshomaru la tercera espada de Inu no Taisho, Souunga la cual acababa de sacar del Inframundo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar una de las peticiones de Inu no Taisho para Sesshomaru, una última prueba para el daiyoukai que le permitiría por fin superar a su padre y aquél era el momento oportuno.

-_Hola querido hijo- _saludó la Daiyoukai desde su trono mientras observaba a Sesshomaru impasible acercándose hacia ella.

-¿_Para qué me llamaste? _No era necesario suponer que aquella visita era en absoluto molesta para el Youkai que se encontraba preparando todo para su próxima batalla.

-¿_Para qué más?, para felicitarte… me acabo de enterar que tu humana está preñada- _Sesshomaru no movió ninguna facción de su rostro, era de esperarse que Irasue se enterara de todo.

-_Si no tienes más que decir… _Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta para marcharse; sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar la típica sonrisa falsa de quien se encontraba detrás suyo.

-_¿acaso ya te vas Sesshomaru?, ¿no quieres que te dé un regalo para proteger a tu futuro hijo?_

_-No necesito nada de ti ni de nadie- _después de pronunciar aquello siguió con su elegante paso para irse de aquel lugar de tan malos recuerdos; sin embargo el sonido del desenfundar de una espada lo hizo voltear inmediatamente.

-_está bien, no te daré a Souunga.- _Sesshomaru guardó compostura mientras observaba a aquella mujer cargar la espada de los infiernos, aunque por dentro su ser rebosaba de intriga, ¿Cómo la obtuvo?, ¿para qué dársela?. Sin embargo su postura seguía siendo la misma.

-_no me la des, no la necesito.-_

_-vaya, se nota que no quieres ser más fuerte que tu padre.- _Un aire de superioridad invadió a Sesshomaru quien podía contestarle pedante a aquella falacia que Irasue acababa de decir.

_-_yo ya soy más fuerte que él, hace mucho derrote a Souunga.- Y volvieron a retumbar en sus oídos la risa de Irasue.

-_Querido, si Souunga no es para vencerla, es para domarla. Tenseiga, Tessaiga y Souunga; las tres espadas de tu padre que lo llevaron a ser el Daiyoukai más poderoso de todos los tiempos. ¿Crees tú poder llegar a sus talones sin ni siquiera dominar a Souunga? Sesshomaru, una última herencia me dejo Inu no Taisho para ti. Si quieres superarlo, no basta con dominar tu propia espada Bakusaiga, debes controlar la única espada que es capaz de dominar en los infiernos, aquella que jamás ha sido usada por alguien más que Inu no Taisho. Si quieres ser el daiyokai más poderoso, toma a Souunga._

Sesshomaru sabía que aquello no era buena idea, si bien sabia que aquella espada controlaba en vez de ser controlada, la verdad era que Irasue tenía razón, inclusive la derrota de Souunga había sido un fracaso puesto que aun se conservaba y por ello era absolutamente ridículo sobreponerse de esa forma a una espada tan peligrosa pero por otra parte la idea de controlar a Souunga era terriblemente tentadora, si lograba tener la espada bajo su poder superaría en muchísimo a cualquier youkai que se le enfrentara; era absolutamente seguro que si tenía a Souunga los yokais no se atreverían siquiera a pedirle una batalla, no como era el caso ahora en donde debía enfrentarse a una guerra. Disimuladamente respiró hondo y se acercó a Irasue quien le entregó la espada. El solo contacto con sus manos le erizo la piel y le torno los ojos levemente rojizos pero a los segundos volvió a la normalidad, no sin antes ser notado por Irasue.

-_toma la funda.- _Irasue le entrego delicadamente la funda dorada en la que residía Souunga y se preparó para lo próximo que diría Sesshomaru.

-_ésta no es la funda de Souung…_

_-lo sé, Souunga se quedó sin guardián que retuviese sus poderes, por lo tanto no se conservó la funda, ahora tú eres el guardián de Souunga, solo recuerda tu motivo para pelear y Souunga dirigirá su objetivo a ello... ten cuidado tú sabes lo peligroso de una espada de tu padre sin su funda. _Sesshomaru no le tomó atención a las últimas palabras de Irasue en lo absoluto, su mente se concentro en los poderes de Souunga sin un guardián que los retuviese, aquello significaba que Souunga y su poder eran indestructibles.

_-Sesshomaru, ¿me estas escuchando?_

_-Ya sé todo lo que tengo que saber de Souunga… _guardó a Souunga en la funda nueva y camino entorno a la salida no sin antes escuchar a lo lejos las últimas palabras de su madre

_-Mi querido Sesshomaru, cuídate de Souunga. _Y una vez envuelto en su esfera, Sesshomaru salió de la vista de Irasue quien quedó con una mueca de preocupación en su rostro… "Sesshomaru, cuídate de ti".

S&R

S&R

S&R

El olor a sangre era suficiente para poner a Sesshomaru alerta a mas de cien kilómetros a la distancia y aquello sin mencionar el fuerte olor que despedían sus enemigos los cuales se encontraban, como el previó, entrando a su palacio; sin embargo aquello en vez de preocupar al daiyoukai lo hizo sonreír de una manera aterradora, era la oportunidad perfecta para usar a Souunga y como siempre no tendría piedad con nadie. Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y al tocar tierra firme observó la devastadora pelea entre sus súbditos y los contrincantes a quienes enfrentaban. Pensó por un leve momento en usar a su propia Bakusaiga para la batalla, después de todo aquella espada era suficiente para matar a algunos cientos de youkais que se habían atrevido a invadir sus tierras; sin embargo ansiaba probar la fuerza de Soounga, las ganas de usar a Souunga fueron más fuertes y al rozar la espada con la yema de sus dedos su sonrisa se amplió y un impulso de síi hizo querer blandir la espada destrozando absolutamente todo, no importando si fuesen aliados o enemigos pero se detuvo inmediatamente, aunque hubiese querido destazar la escena de batalla imponiéndose sobre todo, recordó que necesita súbditos para la guerra por lo que se limitó a azotar al suelo su látigo verde para hacer notar su presencia. Su ejército al darse cuenta le abrieron paso alejándose lo que le dio pauta para usar a Souunga y acabar con quienes lo retaban, blandió la espada con toda su fuerza pronunciando firmemente su ataque, Gokuryuuha, pero para su desgracia nada cambió la situación, inmediatamente volteó a ver a Souunga con extrañeza e intentó volver a usar su poder, alzó su mano de nuevo pero no pudo siquiera invocar el poder de la espada. Aquella escena era un tanto confusa puesto que la batalla se había detenido en seco al notar la espada que desenvainó Sesshomaru pero al notar la inutilidad de ésta simplemente el equipo enemigo volvió a atacar no dándole a Sesshomaru otra opción más que usar a Bakusaiga en la batalla.

La batalla había sido todo un éxito a su favor pero Sesshomaru se había sentido derrotado, la humillación de no poder controlar una espada frente a sus propios súbditos era lo suficiente para ser menoscabado por cualquiera pero mantuvo la compostura y su semblante serio hacia los demás mientras Jaken lo seguía.

_-¿Cuántos heridos?-_

_-doce.-_

_-hmp- _Se limito a contestar mientras se dirigía a sus aposentos.

-_Amo bonito Sesshomaru, hay algo que necesita saber…- _Sesshomaru no detuvo su paso pero el silencio de su amo le indicaba que continuase hablando.-

-_todos los heridos eran guardianes de los aposentos de Rin. La tropa de Akanamo Seimei venía a raptarla- _Sesshomaru detuvo completamente su paso mientras sus dientes se tensaban y sus cejas comenzaban a arquearse, suficiente para que Jaken saliese casi corriendo de allí… Sesshomaru cambió de rumbo hacia la habitación suya y de Rin; sin preguntar somató las gigantes y pesadas puertas, abriéndolas de par en par, asustando a las sirvientas de su protegida. Dio un suspiro interno al notar que Rin se encontraba tan pasiva y feliz como siempre adornando floreros casi de su mismo tamaño; al notar a Sesshomaru Rin solo atinó a sonreírle mientras se incorporaba con delicadeza para caminar hacia él mientras sus sirvientas se postraban a sus pies.

-_Buenos días, lord Sesshamru.- _Inclinó su cabeza para saludarlo, y al levantar su cabeza lo observó distinto, -¿_sucede algo? – _preguntó un poco intrigada por el sobresalto de su amo siendo ella la única que lo conocía tan bien para darse cuenta de aquello.

-Nada.- Sesshomaru sostuvo la barbilla de Rin acercándola a él para poder contemplar aquellos ojos castaños con esa mirada tierna y llena de vida que él estaba a punto de arrebatar. Desvió su mirada a las mucamas para indicarles que se fueran quedando en la habitación solamente ellos dos;

- Esta es la segunda vez que atacan Seimei y su ejército_.-_

_-Lo sé.- _Rin bajo la cabeza, desde su reciente embarazo se había convertido en el objetivo del varios yokais enemigos de Sesshomaru que encontraban una nueva debilidad en el… aunque algunos aseguraban que no representaba peligro alguno por la posibilidad que el niño fuese humano, otros como el daiyoukai Seimei planeaba matarla para detener el linaje de la familia Inuyokai ya que había una gran probabilidad de que el hijo de Sesshomaru no fuese un hanyou sino un yokai._-_

_-Me iré por un tiempo, aquí ya no estás segura.-_

_-¿a qué se refiere lord Sesshomaru?-_

_-Rin, empaca lo necesario, te irás a la montaña Nanhaira del noreste.- _Tal y como lo había presumido, los ojos chocolate de Rin se apagaron y soltó un suspiro inaudible seguido por unas cuantas lagrimas que no pudo retener.

-_No llores, regresaras cuando des a luz.- _De repente las lágrimas de Rin se contuvieron y tratando de esbozar una sonrisa acato las ordenes de Sesshomaru, como siempre. Sesshomaru secó el camino de lágrimas que le había quedado y salió de sus aposentos para dirigirse al bosque más cercano del palacio.

Solo había una manera de salir victorioso y asegurar que aquella fuese su última guerra: dominar a Souunga. Pero la pregunta era como, sabía de antemano que aquella espada controlaba a quien la poseyese, pero tal y como lo notó en Inuyasha y Takemaru, ellos quedaban fuera de sí; si Sesshomaru lograba mantener sus cabales y su objetivo siempre enfrente, de ninguna manera podría dejarse vencer por Souunga, además no tenía por qué preocuparse ya que no solo conquistó más tierras que Inu no Taisho sino que también tener su propia espada fue signo de superación a su padre. Se adentró en el bosque para no toparse con nadie que le interrumpiese en su entrenamiento, sacó a Souunga de su funda dorada y trató de concentrarse en su poder el cual comenzó a sentirse a través de sus manos que palpitaban por la fuerza de la espada del infierno. La blandió pero nada logro obtener, respiro profundo y lo volvió a intentar levantando su brazo con toda su fuerza y sosteniendo con fiereza la espada pero aun así Souunga era inutilizable, cerro sus ojos por un segundo mientras imaginaba a sus contrincantes de horas atrás, volvió a blandir la espada imaginándolos frente a él, pero Souunga no reaccionó.

Aquello si parecía el verdadero infierno, Sesshomaru ya se encontraba impaciente, tanto poder dentro de la susodicha espada y no podía usarla, sus puños se tensaron justo al recordar la humillación de no poder usar la espada frente a sus enemigos y sus súbditos 'si tan solo hubiese usado a Souunga cuando sintió su fuerza en vez de usar su látigo verde', blandió la espada y la enterró en el suelo con tanto enojo que si no hubiese sido por el estruendo de varios árboles derribándose en línea recta no se hubiese percatado del ataque que acababa de hacer. Entreabrió la boca sorprendido del poder que tenia Souunga al ver una línea recta sin límite visible de árboles caídos, y solo con enterrarla inútilmente en el suelo. Si ésa era la fuerza que mostraba, la victoria la tenía asegurad,a eso sí, si lograba volver a realizar el ataque. Blandió una y otra vez a Souunga tratando de visualizar al enemigo pero aquella espada funcionaba solo cuando Sesshomaru se desesperaba, lo cual no le daba en sí mucha ventaja y menos cuando notó la luna sobre él y las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban después de haber destruido medio bosque.

Volvió a su palacio en donde se encontraba todo listo para que Rin se fuese a la guarida que le tenía preparada Sesshomaru . Desde lo lejos vio a Rin hundida en llanto mientras caminaba hacia el carruaje tirado por Ah-Un, sin embargo cuando Rin notó la presencia de su amo inmediatamente se limpió las lágrimas y volvió a tomar la pose correcta de la realeza que le habían enseñado, con la frente en alto y con la mejor sonrisa que pudo mostrar saludó a Sesshomaru quien no dejaba de contemplarla desde lo lejos, la mujer que miraba frente a él era idéntica a cuando la conoció; siempre sonriente a pesar de todo, tan frágil pero tan fuerte a la vez, la única que no le temía, la única que le recordaba que el mundo no era una desgracia; sí definitivamente Rin era merecedora de ser la Señora de las Tierras del Oeste. Caminó hacia ella y le alzó la mano para que se subiese al carruaje.

-_Cuídate.- _Rin solo atino a asentir con la cabeza ya que el nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar. Al ver partir a Rin, se volvió a descansar a su palacio aunque sueño no le faltaba puesto que intentaba idear alguna mecánica capaz de ayudarle a controlar a Souunga…

S&R

S&R

S&R

Con todo lo que le alcanzo de fuerza, logró arrojar a Bakusaiga a las corrientes del río cuesta abajo. Una fina sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Los largos dos meses que había transcurrido en tierras lejanas entrenando a Souunga habían dado fruto. La espada era tan poderosa que podía sentir a las almas del infierno gritarle para que la blandiera contra cualquier ser vivo que estuviese a su paso. La sangre le hervía por dentro al notar el gran poder de Souunga a tal punto que llegó a inutilizar completamente a Bakusaiga hasta arrojarla como lo había hecho, ya que con Souunga nada se ponía a su altura. El rumor de la vuelta de Souunga se esparcía por todas las aldeas del Oeste hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales, y ya nadie se atrevía a enfrentarse a Sesshomaru cada vez que éste se les ponía en su camino. Souunga era magnifica y en Sesshomaru no cabía más orgullo que portarla y más aun cuando el solo verla era suficiente como para querer usarla inmediatamente por lo que al ver aquella aldea de humanos desde el cielo bajó inmediatamente desenvainando Souunga, después de todo necesitaba practicar y ningún demonio se le cruzaba en el camino. Alzo Souunga contra la primera casa que encontró pero un grito devastador inundó sus finos oídos. Sesshomaru había llevado consigo una de las cabezas del báculo de Jaken, Nintoujou, para que éste le avisara de cualquier otro ataque al castillo y para su desgracia, la cabeza de la mujer hermosa del báculo comenzó a gritar advirtiéndole del ataque. Guardó Souunga y se dirigió a su castillo, sabía qué significaba aquella batalla: La alerta oficial de que comenzaría la Guerra.

S&R

S&R

S&R

Desde el cielo podía contemplar su castillo, tan elegante e inmenso como él, y en las afueras de éste se encontraba la batalla de declaración de Guerra y la misma escena que meses atrás había contemplado pero esta vez algo era distinto, esta vez Souunga sí le era útil. Hacía tanto que deseaba unirse en batalla con el grupo de Seimei pero al sentir a Souunga luchando para salir de su funda simplemente sonrió para sí. Qué banal era rebajarse al nivel de sus súbditos y luchar contra peones de Seimei, si quería una verdadera guerra no debería perder el tiempo en formar parte de una lucha tan simplista… alzó su espada y sus ojos comenzaron a volverse rojos, sus colmillos comenzaron a crecer y un rugido contenido salió de su garganta al usar el poder de Souunga contra el campo de batalla. Al volver en sí observó los restos de su propio ejército y sintió un ligero peso en su corazón aunado a un cargo de consciencia por lo que acababa de hacer; sin embargo le bastaba ver a Souunga para que volviera su sonrisa al percatarse de lo poderoso que se había vuelto y la autosuficiencia que conservaba. Tanta era su soberbia que no notó a algunos soldados que habían huido al solo ver su presencia…

-¿_y los demás?-_

_-murieron, Señor-_

_-al menos la trajeron- _Los guardias bajaron la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-_la guardia del castillo bajo a la mitad- _Seimei frunció el ceño aquello solo podía significar una cosa: Rin no se encontraba en el palacio. Pero aquello no era complicado de resolver.

-Si Sesshomaru partió su ejército a la mitad, nosotros también…- -_Nadeshiko divide el ejército a la mitad y diles que mañana en la mañana irán a acabar con Sesshomaru.-_

_-¿y la otra mitad del ejercito Seimei?-_

_-Vendrá conmigo a la montaña Nanhaira, si mis expectativas no fallan en ese lugar estaba antes el Monte de las Animas y ahora es conocido como los lugares más peligrosos para los humanos- _Seimei se alejó de su subalterno comandante para dirigirse a sus aposentos y admirar a su reciente adquisición que encontró a los pies de un cascada. 'Dime Sesshomaru, qué se siente que tu reina muera por tu propia espada… baka'

S&R

S&R

S&R

No era necesario dar aviso previo a ninguno de los dos ejércitos quienes ya estaban listos desde la madrugada para terminar con la que se suponía era la última Guerra para conquistar las Tierras del partidario perdedor. Ambos bandos se encontraban frente a frente, con igual cantidad de guerreros esperando las órdenes de su superior para atacar, de repente las enormes puertas del palacio de Sesshomaru se abrieron de par en par y tomando a Souunga, la alzo sobre sí ordenando a sus súbditos a atacar. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, la guerra ahora poco le importaba, a la única persona con quien quería usar a Souunga era al subalterno comandante de su padre, Seimei, quien había osado reunir a todos sus enemigos para vengarse de su destierro por Inu no Taisho; sin embargo, por más que buscaba entre todos los combatientes, no encontraba por ningún lado a su contrincante por lo que arremetió en usar sus uñas afiladas para sorprender a Nadeshiko por atrás y desgarrarle la espalda hasta atravesar su corazón

-¿_dónde está Seimei? _Alzó su voz imponente mientras Nadeshiko sonreía torpemente mientras borbotones de sangre salían de su boca.

-_Seimei está en la montaña Nanhaira.- _después de decir aquello se dejó caer mientras Sesshomaru quedaba anonadado, el bastardo de Seimei había dado con el escondite de Rin. Tragó en seco y alzó vuelo inmediatamente en busca de Seimei, si no llegaba a tiempo por su culpa Rin moriría y eso era algo que no podría perdonarse.

Recorrió las aldeas a una velocidad supersónica mientras su corazón se constreñía al solo pensar en el peligro de Rin, colocó su mano en Souunga para comenzar a sentir el poder de ésta sin embargo un gruñido salió de el al notar su mano quemada por Souunga…. La espada de los infiernos se encontraba enardecida hasta ya más no poder lo que sobresalto a Sesshomaru quien al ver a Souunga ésta volvió a su forma normal; Sesshomaru volvió a concentrarse en su objetivo que era matar a Seimei pero de pronto sintió el miedo punzante de encontrarse con Rin muerta lo que perturbó su concentración e hizo que Souunga comenzase a arder de nuevo. Sesshomaru podía sentir cómo su piel comenzaba a calcinarse con el enojo de Souunga,-una voz invadía su mente reprimiéndole que Seimei estaba ganando por el solo hecho de estar más cerca de Rin. -'_Seimei es más fuerte que tú'_- '¡No!', Seimei en ningún caso era más fuerte que él eso lo tenía seguro pero la persuasión de Souunga le había desequilibrado tanto la mente que cada pensamiento que tenía se lo cuestionaba momentáneamente_… 'él no tiene debilidades'- _-'Rin no es…' Sesshomaru frunció el ceño mientras Souunga volvía a juntar su poder. A medida que su odio por Seimei aumentaba otra parte de él se sentía inquieto, una parte de él estaba molesta y confundida porque aunque no lo quisiese escuchar, Rin representaba una debilidad en él y una gran desventaja para ganar la Guerra y lo notaba en Souunga que la rodeaba una fina línea de llamas, Sesshomaru podía sentir cómo su piel comenzaba a traspasar su ropa y quemarle con el enojo de Souunga, con la sed de poder que emanaba de sí Souunga no podía permitir que el demonio más grande de todos los tiempos tuviese debilidades mientras que Sesshomaru continuaba intentando convencerse que Rin era su protegida, no su punto débil, era la única persona que valía la pena en el mundo y nunca un estorbo; pero Souunga difería de aquello y se reservaba su poder.

No tardó mucho en llegar hacia Rin quien se encontraba sujeta por Seimei mientras caían al suelo los últimos guerreros al servicio de Sesshomaru.

-_Te esperaba, Sesshomaru-_

_-suéltala, tu pelea es conmigo-_

_-la verdad preferiría que la vieses morir.- _Sesshomaru se sobresaltó al notar cómo Seimei desenfundaba a Bakusaiga y la colocaba alrededor del cuello de Rin… trató de tocar a Souunga pero ésta parecía inerte; al notar aquello Seimei alzó la espada contra Rin, Sesshomaru intentó detener el ataque pero Souunga lo detuvo sobrecalentando los músculos de su cuerpo haciéndolo caer de rodillas al dolor; sin embargo al voltear a ver a Seimei, éste se encontraba atónito sintiendo cómo Bakusaiga se negaba a siquiera rozar a Rin, lo intentó varias veces pero Bakusaiga aún reconocía la sangre de Sesshomaru en el vientre de la princesa lo que le impedía atacar. Furioso con aquello, Seimei arrojó a Rin a un costado y tiró la espada por un lado mientras con la suya liberó el suficiente poder para arrastrar a Sesshomaru quien se encontraba con la guardia baja por Souunga. Un golpe fue seguido por otro mientras Sesshomaru a duras penas se incorporó y respondió con su látigo venenoso.

'Ves, Seimei es más poderoso', de nuevo volvía a aparecer aquella voz en su cabeza y su enojo aumentaba, ni siquiera estaba luchando por tierras… estaba luchando para intentar salvarse –'Tu preocupación por Rin te impide ganar'. 'Nadie debe ni puede derrotarte', Sesshomaru se sostuvo en pie mientras sus heridas internas sanaban y Souunga empezaba a acumular fuerza. Su odio incrementaba y ya no podía soportarlo más, estaba siendo derrotado por Seimei; sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse en carmesí intenso y Souunga comenzó a generar más poder… Sesshomaru estaba enardecido con Seimei, nadie podía atreverse a retarlo de tal forma, ya no le importaba nada más que ver la cabeza de Seimei desmembrada de su cuerpo… Sesshomaru le demostraría quien mandaba, quien era merecedor de todas las tierras del mundo, quien era él. …. Por vez primera tuvo la suficiente fuerza para sacar a más de 100 almas del inframundo quienes aunados al objetivo de Sesshomaru comenzaron a pelear con el ejército de Seimei dejando este solo contra el heredero de Inu no Taisho.

Souunga estaba que ardía en llamas pero Seimei no se inquietó en lo absoluto… tantos años de haber sido el sirviente leal de Inu no Taisho le habían dejado una grata experiencia de las poquísimas veces en que el Comandante Perro había perdido la razón usando a Souunga y al parecer Sesshomaru tenía la misma expresión en aquellos momentos; y para su suerte teníia a la mano al único punto débil de Sesshomaru, suficiente para que Souunga se negase a pelear. Rin quien se escondía detrás de Ah-Un fue interceptada por Seimei que la volvió a agarrar con fuerza y colocarle su espada al cuello pero para su sorpresa solo atino a desgarrarle el brazo izquierdo ya que Sesshomaru blandió su espada no importando quien estuviese en el camino. Rin al ver aquello se agachó inmediatamente mientras Ah-Un la protegía desviándola y dejándole el golpe a Seimei. Sesshomaru paso al lado de Rin quien alcanzó a ver a Souunga mientras su amo se dirigía hacia Seimei que se encontraba malherido, se agachó para colocarse a su altura y sonrió mostrándole los colmillos afilados.

-_yo no tengo debilidades- _Ni siquiera fue necesario invocar el poder de Souunga ya que la furia de Sesshomaru fue suficiente para destazarle el cuello a Seimei. Por fin su lucha había terminado, el último dueño de las tierras del sur había sido completamente derrotado pero aquello no era suficiente para Sesshomaru, sus manos no se daban abasto para poder sentir que Souunga estaba en su poder y que con ello era invencible, lo único que debía hacer era mantener su palabra y Souunga no dudó en liberar todo su poder cuando Sesshomaru volteó a sus espaldas para contemplar el campo de batalla y junto con él a Rin, por la que estuvo a punto de ser vencido. Souunga brillaba con todo su esplendor al ver la cara aterrada de Rin quien observaba a Sesshomaru completamente ido, rebosando de una felicidad perversa. Sesshomaru caminaba hacia Rin y cada paso que daba aumentaba la fuerza de Souunga que quería asegurar su victoria eterna. Rin como paso reflejo caminaba hacia atrás tratando de hallar en Sesshomaru a quien tanto amaba pero no parecía haber rastro de él en ningún lado.

A penas pudo alzar la mano cuando Ah-Un se interpuso en su camino llevándose a Rin lo que enfureció a Souunga liberando una tensión mortal en Sesshomaru quien no podía dejar que un animal lo retase en su objetivo… eliminar su debilidad. Un látigo venenoso fue suficiente para hacer caer a Ah-Un a tierra firme mientras Rin intentaba no morir en la caída. Vio momentáneamente a Ah-Un quien se hallaba muerto frente a sus pies; pero aquel no era el momento para llorar por lo que con el mayor dolor de su alma comenzó a correr lo más que sus pies le daban y su vientre podía soportar pero de antemano sabía que huir de Sesshomaru era absolutamente imposible. Sus manos temblaban mientras intentaba quitarse las lágrimas que le impedían divisar el camino, pero fue inevitable el hecho de tener enfrente a Sesshomaru quien la veía con un odio inhumano…

S&R

S&R

S&R

Aquella escena era tan devastadora que la única persona que había estado observando todo el trayecto de Souunga se había quedado petrificada ya que jamás pensó que aquella prueba fuese a convertirse en una catástrofe. Sin pensarlo dos veces agarró su Meido Seiki y con ello abrió la tumba de Inu no Taisho… si era bien cierto que a las almas se les debe dejar descansar, por ningún motivo Irasue permitiria que su nieto fuese lastimado; y la única persona capaz de detener a Sesshomaru era el…

-_Irasue…- _Fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras a su alrededor observaba su antiguo palacio.

-_Inu no Taisho cumplí tu palabra, entregué a Souunga y ahora te traje para que me devuelvas el favor- _

_-Sabes que no debo estar aquí…-_

_-¡Y tú sabías que absolutamente nadie puede controlar a Souunga!_

_-Sesshomaru sí…- _inmediatamente fue interrumpido por Irasue quien comenzaba a enrojecer sus ojos, Inu no Taisho se había encargado de destruir a su propio hijo.

-¡_Sesshomaru va a matar a su propio hijo! _Inu no Taisho sobre reaccionó al ver a través del Meido Seiki cómo Sesshomaru le cortaba el vientre a Rin… una esfera blanca se posicionó sobre él y desapareció al instante mientras Irasue trataba de entender cuál había sido el punto de la prueba de Inu no Taisho porque hasta el momento lo único que había logrado era cegar y destruir a Sesshoamru.

S&R

S&R

S&R

Su expresión era indescriptible, el olor a sangre lo había sacado de sus cabales y lo hizo reaccionar por un instante... ¿qué había hecho?, por primera vez cayó en cuenta que precisamente él no estaba dominando a Souunga pero para reflexionar sobre aquello era muy tarde porque su mente estaba ida contemplando a Rin desmayada frente a él, por él. Intentó tirar a Souunga pero su mano se encontraba inamovible y un látigo negro comenzó a envolver su brazo mientras Sesshomaru intentaba inclusive arrancarse el brazo si fuese necesario para desposeer a Souunga pero el amarre era demasiado grande y Souunga comenzaba a quemarle los músculos por dentro para docilizarlo pero Sesshomaru no podía contener la rabia de haber lastimado a Rin y su vano esfuerzo por quitarse a Souunga de encima lo carcomía por dentro. ¿Qué más debilidad podía mostrar que la falta de autocontrol?. La atadura de su brazo era insoportable pero Souunga ya no tenía cabida en su mente… por más que destrozara el cuerpo de Sesshomaru, el arrepentimiento de éste por lo que acababa de cometer era tan grande que le impedía a Souunga poseer siquiera una ínfima parte de su pensamiento. Con la poca fuerza que tenía en su brazo derecho enterró a Sounga en tierra mientras intentaba convencerse que Souunga no le servía, su mente se concentraba en ahogar los pensamientos de ser el yokai mas poderoso porque después de todo no necesitaba tener todas las tierras del mundo, después de todo no necesitaba ni siquiera superar a su padre, después de todo no necesitaba nada más que a Rin… inmediatamente el poder de Souunga se desvaneció dejando a Sesshomaru libre que con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza llegó a Rin revisando la herida profunda de su vientre, la gran pérdida de sangre le decía todo. Rápidamente entre tanta sangre llegó a su olfato otro olor distinto conocido y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al voltear a ver a su padre Inu no Taisho acariciando la cabeza de Rin.

-_Es hermosa…-_

_-Pa…padre- _Sesshoamaru se encontraba extasiado al ver a quien falleció hacía tanto tiempo allí, junto a él.

-_Sesshomaru, hijo- _respondió Inu no Taisho quien había aparecido justo después de haber visto cómo Sesshomaru lograba dominar a Souunga.

-_Sálvala… por favor- _No hallaba más palabras para decirle a quien tanto admiraba a quien menos esperaba que estuviera allí.

-_No puedo hacer eso, Sesshomaru. Para poder controlar a Souunga se necesitaba sacrificar algo; siempre debes sacrificar algo para obtener lo que quieres y al final lo lograste, me superaste… no era eso lo que querías, ser el demonio más poderoso.- _Sesshomaru apenas podía respirar normalmente y ver a Rin así no le permitía ni siquiera enojarse.

-_Ya no quiero eso.- _Sesshomaru rozó la mano de Rin mientras sentía como había descendido su calor rápidamente y su piel comenzaba a tornarse extremadamente pálida. Aquella imagen lo estaba trastornando.

-¿_Y qué estás dispuesto a sacrificar por lo que quieres ahora?.- _Aquella respuesta la tenía en la punta de la lengua pero un pensamiento le impidió hablar. Volteó a ver a su padre que acariciaba los cabellos azabaches de Rin y por fin pudo comprender el porqué Inu no Taisho había fallecido, el dolor de la incomprensión de su muerte se disipó mientras recordaba que Inu no Taisho sacrifico su vida por quien amaba… lo mismo a lo que estaría dispuesto él.

-_Lo mismo que tú sacrificaste.- _Inu no Taisho sonrió para sus adentros, Sesshomaru había superado sus expectativas y se sentía orgulloso de poder darle el título del demonio más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

-_Entonces nos veremos pronto Sesshomaru.- _Instantáneamente desapareció mientras Sesshomaru sintió que su corazón le pesaba enormemente y sus latidos disminuían poco a poco mientras los de Rin comenzaban a palpitar. Esbozó una sonrisa leve y se acercó sigilosamente a Rin para besar sus finos labios una vez más antes de ocultarse de su vista para morir sin que se diese cuenta.

S&R

S&R

S&R

Abrió sus ojos de par en par y lo primero que vio fue su futón dorado cubriéndolo, después de parpadear varias veces corroboró que se encontraba en el palacio y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó inmediatamente para salir al jardín. La primera yokai con la que se encontró se postró a sus pies…a penas y le dio tiempo a pensar si aquello se trataba de un sueño cuando escuchó un grito e inmediatamente fue a ver de qué se trataba. Su expresión anonadada lo sacó de sí al ver a una pequeña criaturita en los brazos de Rin quien le sonreía abiertamente como siempre lo hacía desde niña. Inmediatamente la criada le cerró la puerta a Sesshomaru diciéndole que no podía entrar hasta que Rin estuviera completamente arreglada. Sesshomaru estaba a punto de quitar a la criada del camino para entrar cuando sintió la presencia de Inu no Taisho y al voltear a ver, la imponente presencia de su padre se encontraba tras de sí con una sonrisa amplia.

-_Pensé que me matarías.-_

_-Y yo creí que nunca me perdonarías, pero henos aquí.- _Sesshomaru le devolvió la sonrisa que figuraba en el rostro de su padre a lo cual este aprovechó para devolverle a Bakusaiga..- _Felicitaciones, Sesshomaru-_

_-Gracias… después de todo tenías razón…_

_-¿Sobre qué? _

_-El poder no es lo más importante…-_

_**Y oficialmente terminé el fic! A las 11:00 p.m. lo que significa que aún estoy en tiempo para cumplir con el tiempo del reto :s**_

_**En fin… gracias de nuevo por leer las 6 mil y tantas palabras :D realmente es un gusto que me lean. Y espero que con esto les den ganas de volver a ver Inuyasha porque eso es lo que voy a empezar a hacer ahorita no importando la hora.**_

_**BTW los reviews siempre son bienvenidos ;) besos!**_


End file.
